1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composite, a method of preparing the composite, an electrode including the composite, and a lithium battery including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon has been studied for use as a negative electrode material for a lithium battery because silicon has a high theoretical capacity and a low cost. However, silicon undergoes a large volume expansion during discharge of a battery, and the silicon active material is understood to become electrically isolated from the electrode due to the large volume expansion. Also, electrolyte decomposition increases as a specific surface area of the silicon increases due to the volume expansion. In this regard, a silicon structure that reduces the volume expansion of the silicon and has less of the pulverization phenomenon during the volume expansion has been developed.
However, battery charging/discharging efficiency when using an available silicon material is still not satisfactory. Thus there remains a need for an improved silicon negative electrode active material.